Brian O'Conner
Brian O´Conner ist ein ehemaliger Polizist des LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department) und ehemaliger FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation)-Agent. Als Protagonist in der The Fast and the Furious-Reihe ''wechselt Brian vom vereidigten Polizisten, der das Gesetz schützt zum gesuchten Kriminellen in ''The Fast and the Furious ''und ''2 Fast 2 Furious. thumb|300px Allgemeines Brian O'Conner ist zuerst ein Polizist des LAPD, danach ein Streetracer, danach FBI-Agent und schließlich wieder Streetracer. Er ist einer der Hauptpersonen der Reihe und wurde von Paul Walker gespielt. Er kommt später mit Mia Toretto (Doms Schwester) zusammen; sie wird schwanger und im 5. Teil der Filme bekommt sie Jack. Im 7. Teil erfährt sie, dass sie wieder schwanger ist, aber dieses Mal wird es ein Mädchen sein. Vorgeschichte Brian wuchs ohne Vater in Barstow, Kalifornien auf. Er musste für 2 Jahre ins Jugendgefängnis. Dort lernte er Roman Pearce kennen und freundete sich mit ihm an. Später fing Brian bei der Polizei an, während Roman seine kriminelle Laufbahn fortführte. Roman wurde bei einer Razzia festgenommen und wanderte ins Gefängnis. Dafür gab er Brian die Schuld. The Fast and the Furious In The Fast and the Furious bekommt Brian von seinen Vorgesetzten einen Auftrag, bei dem es darum geht, eine Reihe Streetracer in Los Angeles festzunehmen, die seit kurzem schwer beladene Trucks überfallen. Er schleust sich undercover in die Streetracing-Szene ein und versucht herauszufinden, wer hinter der Sache steckt. Dabei gerät er an die attraktive Mia Toretto. Die drei Hauptverdächtigen sind ein Latino namens Hector und seine Komplizen, ein Asiate namens Johnny Tran mit seiner rechten Hand Lance Nguyen, und der König der Szene, Dominic Toretto, genannt Dom, der Bruder von Mia Toretto, mit seinen Komplizen Letty, Leon, Vince und Jesse. Alle drei leiten ihre eigenen Werkstätten und es fällt dem jungen Polizisten schwer, nah heranzukommen. Es ergibt sich allerdings eine Chance, für Toretto zu arbeiten. Nach mehr oder weniger gründlichen Untersuchungen bei Hector und Johnny Tran stellt sich heraus, dass Dom wohl der Drahtzieher ist, allerdings will Brian dies nicht wahrhaben, da er Mia schützen will. Brian versucht Dominic gekonnt auszuquetschen, ohne seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Dominic meint, er ließe Brian bei einem Treffen namens Race Wars mitfahren und wenn er sich dort gut schlagen würde, würde er ihn in seine Pläne einweihen. Tage später, bei Race Wars, brechen Dominic und seine Crewmitglieder Vince, Leon und Letty mitten in der Nacht auf, um einen weiteren Truck zu überfallen. Der fünfte Fahrer, Jesse, verlor im Rennen gegen Johnny Tran zuvor jedoch seinen Wagen und fuhr davon, kann nun somit nicht am Überfall mitwirken. Brian benutzt daraufhin Mia, um an Dominic heranzukommen und nimmt mitten in der Nacht die Verfolgung auf. Als der Überfall fehlschlägt, weil der Trucker sich mit einer Pumpgun wehrt, Vince fast tötet, übernimmt Brian, um Vince zu retten und schließlich Toretto zu stellen. Abseits der Straße kommen Dom, Leon und Letty dazu, um Brian und Mia zu helfen, Vince zu verarzten. Dabei ruft Brian einen Rettungshubschrauber und gibt zuvor seine Dienstnummer an. Dominic, außer sich vor Wut, versucht dank Mia seinen plötzlichen Hass zu unterdrücken und Vince' Leben zu retten. Als der Hubschrauber eintrifft, fahren Dominic, Mia , Leon und Letty davon, um Jesse zu suchen und unterzutauchen. Brian folgt Dominic allerdings, um ihn entgültig zu stellen. Schließlich kommt es zum Showdown an Torettos Haus, bis plötzlich Jesse mit seinem VW Jetta auftaucht und Dominic von seinem Versagen erzählt, während Brian Dominic mit einer Waffe in Schach hält. Auf einmal tauchen Johnny Tran und Crewmiglied Lance mit Motorrädern auf und erschießen Jesse im Vorbeifahren. Brian nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf, ebenso Dom, der in den Dodge Charger R/T seines verstorbenen Vaters steigt, vor dem er angeblich Angst hat. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd sind beide der Asiaten gestellt und Dominic fordert Brian zum letzten Mal zum Showdown heraus. Bei diesem Viertelmeilenrennen tritt Dominic mit seinem Charger gegen den Toyota Supra von Brian an, den er zuvor mit Brian getunt hatte. Beide fahren zeitgleich über die Ziellinie, doch kurz danach kommt ein LKW aus einer Seitenstraße und rammt Toretto in die Seite. Dieser überschlägt sich und kriecht aus seinem Wagen. Nach einer kurzen Ruhephase gibt Brian Dom seinen Autoschlüssel, während man im Hintergrund Polizeisirenen hört. Toretto fährt davon. 2 Fast 2 Furious Nachdem Brian Dominic laufen lassen hat, fängt die Polizei an, Brian zu suchen. In der Einleitung von 2 Fast 2 Furious kauft sich Brian einen Mitsubishi 3000GT und verlässt die Stadt gen Osten. Später kauft er sich einen Nissan Skyline GT-R und steht vor der finalen Entscheidung, den Freeway Richtung Miami oder New York zu nehmen. Er entscheidet sich für Miami. Nach kurzer Zeit ist Brian ein beliebtes Mitglied der Streetracing-Szene Miamis und einer der gefürchtesten Fahrer. Er hat gute Kontakte in der Stadt, unter anderem den organisierten Afroamerikaner Tej und die attraktive Asiatin Suki. Nach einem Rennen wird allerdings sein Auto von EMP-Werfern der Polizei gestellt und Brian wird festgenommen. Um die Strafakte zu löschen, nimmt Brian, als guter Fahrer bekannt, vom Zoll einen Auftrag an, den Drogenbaron Carter Verone zu stellen, der nach guten Fahrern für seine Geld- und Drogentransporte sucht. Brian nimmt den Auftrag unter der Bedingung an, dass er mit seinem ehemaligen Freund Roman Pierce fahren darf. Dieser steht unter Arrest und verdient Geld als Stockcar-Fahrer in Barstow. Nachdem dieser erfolgreich überredet wurde, brechen Brian und Roman, begleitet von Officier Bilkins nach Miami auf, um Carter Verone zu schnappen. Eine Undercover-Agentin namens Monica Fuentes, die für Verone arbeitet, soll ihnen die Situation erleichtern. Nach der Einleitung an Verones Villa soll ein Rennen stattfinden, dass das beste Fahrerteam ermitteln soll. Dieses Rennen gewinnen Brian und Roman quasi mit Leichtigkeit und bekommen somit den Job. Kurz danach bekommen sie wegen einem Missverständnis Probleme mit den Drahtziehern vom Zoll, da sie versehentlich dachten, Brian und Roman wollten abhauen. Nach mehreren Konversationen und Vorbereitungsmaßnahmen, bei denen Brian und Roman unter anderem zwei Ersatzautos gewinnen und Schleudersitze einbauen lassen, und Carter Verone sich ein Zeitfenster bei der Polizei "erkauft", sollen Brian und Roman für Verone eine Geldlieferung von Little Haiti bis an die Keyes durchführen, begleitet von zei von Verones Bodyguards namens Roberto und Enrique, und sich nicht stoppen lassen. Als das durch Folter erkaufte Zeitfenster abgelaufen ist, bekommen Brian und Roman es mit einer Menge Polizeiaktivität zu tun und werden bis aufs Äußerste auf die Probe gestellt. Brian hatte mit Tej eine Falle vorbereitet, die sie während der Verfolgungsjagd eiskalt ausnutzen, indem sie in ein Lagerhaus fahren, wo sich hunderte Streetracer verschantzt haben, die mit schweren Geländewagen und ihren Tuning-Fahrzeugen quer durch die Stadt rasen. In diesem Durcheinander gehen Brian und Roman schließlich verloren. Sie fahren nun in ihren Ersatzautos auf dem Freeway, sicher von der Polizei, davon. Als Roman seinen Beifahrer Roberto via Schleudersitz entfernt hat, bekommt Brian es mit Enrique zu tun. Brian wurde von Monica gesagt, das Ziel sei ein Flugplatz, was laut Verone allerdings eine Probe für Monica war. Er hatte nur Monica vom Flugplatz erzählt, also war nun klar, dass Monica dies hat durchsickern lassen. Brian fährt nun zum eigentlichen Treffpunkt, quasi mit einer Pistole am Kopf, um das Geld abzuliefern. Verone und Fuentes sind ebenfalls vorort und Fuentes wird mit einer Waffe bedroht. Carter Verone, Monica Fuentes und seine Crew verschwinden mit dem Geld auf einer Yacht, Enrique bekommt den Auftrag, Brian zu eliminieren. Roman, der vorher informiert wurde, wo der eigentliche Treffpunkt ist, bringt Enrique außer Fassung, indem er Brians Wagen rammt. Daraufhin verdreschen 'Brian und Roman Enrique und nehmen mit Brians Chevrolet Camaro die Verfolgung auf. Nach kurzer Zeit haben sie die Yacht eingeholt und treffen die Entscheidung, über eine Art Sprungschanze auf die Yacht zu gelangen. Dies gelingt ihnen auch, allerdings werden sie beim Aufschlag verletzt. Verone taucht vor dem Wagen mit einer Schrotflinte auf, doch wird rechtzeitig angeschossen und anschließend von Monica Fuentes in Schach gehalten. Als der Zoll auftaucht, wird Carter Verones Geld an den Zoll abgegeben und Verone festgenommen. Brians und Romans Akten werden gelöscht und nachdem sie frei sind, reden sie darüber, eine Werkstatt zu eröffnen. Der Punkt ist nämlich, dass Roman eine Menge von Verones Geld für sich behalten hat. Fast & Furious: Neues Modell. Originalteile. Knapp fünf Jahre später lebt Brian wieder in Los Angeles und hat sich dafür entschieden, wieder bei der Polizei einzusteigen, was dank gelöschter Strafakte möglich war. Er ist nun Officier beim FBI und sein Auftrag lautet, einen bekannten Drogenbaron namens Arturo Braga festzunehmen. Dieser bleibt allerdings anonym. Somit versucht Brian, an einem Qualifikationsrennen für Bragas Team teilzunehmen, was ihm gelingt, indem er einen kleinen Fisch, der zu Bragas Kartell gehört, namens David Park, zu benutzen. Diesen hatte er vorher gerettet, da Dominic Toretto ihn fast umgebracht habe, den er nach 5 Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hat. Dominic Toretto will nämlich auch am Rennen teilnehmen, da seine Freundin Letty angeblich ermordert worden ist und David Park eine heiße Spur darstellte. Brian bekommt schließlich drei Wagen gestellt, die er ausschlachtet, um einen ultimativen Nissan Skyline zu tunen. Er nimmt am Qualifikationsrennen teil und wird nach Toretto zweiter, da Toretto ihm im entscheidenden Moment gerammt hatte. Brian organisiert deswegen eine Razzia bei einem anderen der bereits festgelegten Teammitglieder, woraufhin Brian seinen Platz einnimmt. Bei einer Party versucht Brian, an Bragas Fingerabdrücke zu gelangen, da seine rechte Hand Ramon Campos sich mit einem alten Mann trifft, der vermutlich Braga sein könnte. Nach und nach verstehen sich auch Brian und Dom wieder. Als das Navi ruft, das den Beginn der großen bis dato geheimen Auftrag symbolisiert, machen sich Brian und Dom auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Dort werden sie samt Autos in einen LKW geladen und nach Mexiko gebracht. Bei dem Auftrag sollen sie eine gewaltige Ladung Geld via alten Minenschacht über die Grenze schleusen. Nachdem ihnen dies erfolgreich gelingt, stellt sich heraus, dass Braga seine Fahrer nur benutzt, da er seinen Killer Finix beaufftragt hat, die Fahrer nach der Lieferung zu töten. Während der Schießerei sterben außer Brian und Toretto die restlichen zwei Fahrer. Dom und Brian entkommen mit einem Hummer und der Lieferung, da Dom Finix ausgetrickst hatte, indem er in seinem Wagen ein Ventil geöffnet hatte, dass seinen Wagen im entscheidenden Moment explodieren lassen hat. Brian bekommt via Telefon vom FBI den Auftrag, die Lieferung und Toretto herzubringen, was Brian eiskalt ignoriert, stattdessen die Lieferung auf dem Polizeiparkplatz verwahrt. Brian und Dom, der bei der Schießerei angeschossen worden ist, treffen sich mit Mia, die Doms Wunden heilt und dann mit den beiden zu Abend essen. Nach der Mahlzeit versöhnen sich Brian und Mia, während Dom im Lager nach Lettys Hab und Gut sucht und alte Fotos betrauert. Dabei entdeckt er Lettys Handy, auf dem Brians Nummer gespeichert ist. Auf einmal wird er wütend und er denkt, Brian hätte Letty benutzt. Er geht auf Brian los und verdrescht ihn solange, bis Brian ihn anschreit, sie hätte es für ihn getan und er hätte mit ihr von Anfang an zusammengearbeitet, um Braga festzunehmen und Dominics Namen reinzuwaschen, damit er wieder zurück nach LA kommen kann, da er sich bis vor dem Mord in Panama aufhielt. Brian geht danach ins Polizeirevier und bekommt einen Einlauf von seinen Vorgesetzten, da er den Auftrag ignoriert habe. Brian erklärt, dass er beabsichtigt, Bragas Kartell zu vernichten und einen direkten Austausch plant. Dabei stellt er auch die Bedingung, Toretto nach dem Job laufen zu lassen. Das FBI willigt ein und der Deal wird eingefädelt, bei dem Braga seine Lieferung zurückbekommt und Brian und Dom 6.000.000 $ von Braga höchstpersönlich verlangen. Die Polizei ist ebenfalls vorort und soll Braga im entscheidenden Moment schnappen. Der alte Mann taucht auf und angblich stimme ndie Fingerabdrücke mit dem Mann auf der Party überein. Brian stellt dem alten Mann eine Fangfrage, woraufhin er keine Antwort hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der alte Mann gar nicht Braga ist, sondern nur eine Marionette. Die Polizei stürzt siich jedoch auf den Mann, woraufhin der echte Braga, Ramon Campos, mit einem Grinsen verschwindet, seien Freundin Gisele Yashar beinahe überfährt, die daraufhin die Seiten wechselt. Fast & Furious Five Wagen *Mitsubishi Eclipse (FF1; grün mit Dekor; von der Polizei gestellt; benutzt er für sein erstes Straßenrennen; durch Explosion zerstört) *Ford Pickup (FF1; rot, Brians Auto in LA) *Toyota Supra (FF1; rot, später orange mit Dekor, von der Polizei gestellt und von Doms Team aufgebaut, Brians Auto in LA; gibt er am Ende des Films Dom, um zu fliehen) *Mitsubishi 3000GT (TCP; rot, Brians Auto, um aus LA zu fliehen; beschlagnahmt) *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) (TCP, FF2; silber mit Dekor; irgendwo in der Wüste gekauft; Brians Auto in Miami; in Unfall kaputtgefahren) *Mitsubishi Lancer EvolutionMitsubishi 3000GT(FF2; gelb mit Dekor; von der Polizei für den Verone-Job gestellt) *Chevrolet Camaro SSMitsubishi 3000GT(FF2; blau mit weißen Streifen, im Rennen gewonnen; benutzt er, um in Miami unterzutauchen und den Verone-Job zu beenden; zerstört, als es in Verones Yacht fliegt) *Ford Crown VictoriaMitsubishi 3000GT(FF4; schwarz, Brians Streifenwagen beim FBI) *Nissan (Kaizo) Skyline GT-R (R34) (FF4; blau; von der Polizei gestellt; benutzt er, um beim Braga-Rennen teilzunehmen; durch Explosion in Mexiko zerstört) *Subaru Impreza WRX STiMitsubishi 3000GT(FF4; silber/schwarz/rot; von Dom geklaut, um Brian einen Gefallen zu tun; durch Überschlag zerstört) *Dodge Charger R/TMitsubishi 3000GT(FF4, FF5; Doms Wagen, den Brian benutzt, um Dom zu befreien) *Datsun Skyline 2000GT-RMitsubishi 3000GT(FF5; schwarz; Brians Wagen in Rio) *Porsche 911 GT3 RSMitsubishi 3000GT(FF5; blau; gewinnt Dom für Brian in Rio; mögliches Fahrzeug für den Reyes-Coup) *Dodge Charger R/T (FF5; mattschwarz; von Hobbs für den Reyes-Job gestellt) *Nissan GT-R (R35)Mitsubishi 3000GT(FF5, FF6; silber; Brians Wagen auf den kanarischen Inseln) *BMW M5 (FF6; mattschwarz; von Hobbs für den Shaw-Job gestellt) *Ford Escort Mk. 1 Mexico (FF6; blau mit Dekor; vermutlich mit einem japanischen Motor; bei der Auktion in London gekauft; Brians Auto, um Shaw in Spanien zu stoppen; überlebt mit ein paar Beulen) *Nissan GT-R (R35) (FF6; hellblau mit Bodykit; Brians Auto in LA) Gefahrene Rennen *'Brian O'Conner', Dominic Toretto, Edwin, ... - 2. Platz (Mitsubishi Eclipse) *'Brian O'Conner' vs. reicher Typ - 1. Platz (Toyota Supra) *'Brian O'Conner' vs. Dominic Toretto - unentschieden (Toyota Supra) *'Brian O'Conner' vs. unbekannter Streetracer - 1. Platz (Mitsubishi 3000GT) *'Brian O'Conner' vs. unbekannter Streetracer - 1. Platz (Mitsubishi 3000GT) *'Brian O'Conner' vs. unbekannter Streetracer - 1. Platz (Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34)) *'Brian O'Conner', Suki, ..., ... - 1. Platz (Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34)) *'Brian O'Conner' mit Roman Pierce, ... mit ..., ..., ..., ... - 1. Platz (Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution) *'Brian O'Conner' mit Roman Pierce vs. ... mit ... - 1. Platz (Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution) *'Brian O'Conner', Dominic Toretto, ..., ... - 2. Platz (Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34)) *'Brian O'Conner', Dominic Toretto, Han Seoul-Oh, Roman Pierce - 1. Platz (Dodge Charger R/T Police Car) *'Brian O'Conner' vs. Dominic Toretto - ? (Nissan GT-R (R35)) Kategorie:Personen